


French Bread and Irish Dancing

by HammieHamHammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammieHamHammy/pseuds/HammieHamHammy





	1. Chapter 1

_Where is he?_ Marquis sat alone in a bar waiting. Waiting for his Irishman.  _Hercules Mulligan, if you do not get here in five minutes I will go home._ Lafayette took a sip of his whiskey and sighed. Hercules shook up behind him and gripped his shoulder. "Ah!" Lafayette jumped and punched Hercules in the arm. "Ouch! Okay, I deserved that." Mulligan spoke, rubbing his arm laughing with knitted eyebrows. "Oui, you did." Laf huffed and sat back down. Mulligan pecked the Frenchman's cheek and sat beside him smiling. "Why are you so... Cheery?" Laf asked with a hesitate voice. "I dunno. Just woke up happy. How are you?" Mulligan grinned at him. "Horny." Laf smirked while sipping from the strong liquor in his glass. Hercules blushed and cleared his throat and smiled charmingly at Lafayette. "I can fix that." Mulligan grinned and leans on his hand. Lafayette nearly spit his drink out and looked at Hercules wide eyed and blushes madly. Hercules keeps grinning. Laf smirked and leaned in close to Hercules. "Let's get out of here, non?" Laf spoke low and gave a wolfish grin. Hercules blushed and smiled. "Oui." Mulligan hops up and walks outside with Laf trailing behind him.  _Fucking finally. I will be getting fucked! Let us get it on, Hercules._


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules pins Laf to the bed and kisses him deeply. Laf moans softly and kisses back cupping Herc's cheeks. The kiss continues and grows deeper and hotter and then the phone rings. Herc and Laf groan in annoyance and whine. "Dammit." Herc grabs the phone and answers it.  _Dammit._ Laf huffs and storms out. Hercules blinks and knits eyebrows and hangs up and lays down and falls asleep hugging himself.


End file.
